Strawberries and Squid
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: Hogwarts has yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's a witch with a new strategy for combating enemies. SLASH
1. First Assignments

"Good morning, class," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tueri, said walking into the classroom. "As this is your seventh year, I am assuming you have dealt with dark creatures, and getting rid of them - or at least avoiding them - and dark spells - those with reverses and counter curses, and those without. So, this year we will work on the most important aspect of dealing with any enemy. Understanding them." Tueri took a moment to scan the classroom before proceeding. "Now, as you can see, you are paired up with - let's just say, not your favorite person to work with. Yes, there is method to my madness. I realize I will not only be 'torturing' you, but myself as well, but the lesson learned will be rewarding - I hope. So for tomorrow, you will all think of your favorite food, and your least favorite food, and sharing them - yes actually eating them - with your partners." The tone rang. "Have a good evening," she called to the departing students.

"I can't believe she put you with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as they left. "She must know that you hate each other."

"Perhaps that's why she put Harry with him, Ron," Hermione answered. "After all, perhaps she's hoping he'll start understanding his arch nemesis."

"Mmmm, yeah," Harry murmured. However, his mind was on their assignment. Favorite food, hmmm...strawberries. Yes, fresh strawberries in a bowl of milk and sugar. Least favorite? No problem - definitely squid. A few feet away, a similar conversation was being held between the Slytherins. Pansy turned to Draco, "I can't believe she put you with Potter! And I thought I had it bad being put with the Mudblood, but I seriously think you got the worst end of the deal."

"Mmmm, yeah," Draco replied absentmindedly, thinking more on the assignment. Favorite food, huh, that's odd, never really thought of it before, but, yeah, definitely strawberry shortcake. Now, let's see, least favorite... breaded calamari. There was one homework assignment done. Snape would of course make up for it next block.

"We will be doing partner potions this term," Snape announced. Draco groaned; working with Goyle was an easy way to fail. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin. "I think it's time to break up the Dream Team. Potter! You work with Malfoy. Weasely, work with Goyle. And Granger work with Parkinson." Harry drifted into a reverie of the numerous ways he would kill Professor Snape, and Professor Tueri as well, for that matter.

"Move, Potter," Goyle spat out. Although he was not anxious to work with the Weasel, he never passed up an opportunity to push Harry around.

Without a word, or a glance towards Goyle, Harry picked up his bag, and equipment, and resolutely moved to Draco's table. "Aren't you going to love this year," Harry quipped as he sat down. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, his tone, obviously confused.

"We're going to have to work together after classes. All those times you can kill me."

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" Draco was shocked. Yes, he despised Potter, and he loved tormenting the dark-haired boy, but kill him? _No. I'd rather kiss him_, Draco thought. _Wait a minute where did that come from?_

"Your father has said so much about wanting to kill me; I just assumed you did too."

"No, I don't. I'm not like my father. I'm not a Death Eater, and I never will be, no matter what he thinks." Draco's voice seemed to catch, but it soon resumed its natural drawl. Harry assumed it was his imagination.

A/N: Well, that's just a repost. And hey, guess what? Chapter Two really is coming, now.


	2. New Dorms

The Golden Trio nonchallantly strolled into their third class of the day - Advanced Transfiguration. McGonagall was perched on her desk, in her cat form. After everyone had been seated, she jumped off the desk, and took her human form.

"This year, you will have only one project," she began. The class looked hesitant. In most classes, this would mean slack work, but for McGonagall, it meant more work than they wanted. "I have approached the Ministry with a request to teach you all how to become animagi. Now, not all of you will succeed, and those of you who do, are not going to be required to register, simply because a war is on, it would be an easy way for you to sneak through lines. However. Those of you planning on joining He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I warn you, I will keep a record of your forms, and give them to all to Professor Dumbledore. He will know who each of you are, so don't try anything. Now, this is a long and complicated process, so partners are needed. I amnot pairing you with friends, as this needs careful observation, and a long-time rival will, nine times out of ten, notice more about you than your friends, and be more blunt about informing you. So, here are the partners. Zabini and Granger, Weasley and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy, Bulstrode and Finnigan. Please move to sit with your respective partners."

The whole class grumbled about the insanity of the professors as they moved.

Nothing extraordinary happened in History of Magic, but then nothing ever did. No, the final card Fate played came when the trio split ways. Hermione for Muggle Studies, Ron for Advanced Divination, and Harry for Medicinal Magics.

Nothing interesting happened for Ron, save for being awakened by a mental Trelawny predicting the death of 'one as near to you as a brother.'

Hermione reached Muggle Studies last, and nearly late. The only seat remaining was beside Blaise Zabini. He greated her with an incline of his head before turning to listen to the professor. Hasta was new. Fresh from a wizarding grad school, and full of energy. She was not nearly as evil as the rest of the professors that day, hermione concluded, as the assignment for their 'partner project' was laid out. The partners were simply who was sitting beside you, not who she chose to torment you with. The remainder fo class was peaceful, and dare I say pleasant? Yes, I do.

Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey, and his only class mate already there.

"Malfoy?" he sniggered. "Isn't this 'servant stuff' or something."

"Give me some credit, Potter. I was eleven, then."

"Boys," the Madame scolded. "If you don't mind, I would like to actually teach you something between your bickerings."

* * *

Dinner was another interesting experience. The four house tables had been replaced by a huge circular table. "The Knights of the Round Table," Hermione mused.

Before dinner began, Dumbledore stood. "I have recently discovered a rathger ingenious idea drifting through my old and addled skull." There were whisperes from the Slytherins of, "Addled indeed" before he continued. "To promote inter-house relationships, I have made a seventh-year dorm. You each have only one dorm-mate, and no, they will not be changed. You will find all your belongings already moved. And each dorm has its own common room, as well as its own password. Good luck! Dinner is served."

* * *

"This is truly madness," Ron exclaimed on their way to their new dorms.

"What is it, Weasley," Draco laughed, "afraid one of us will murder you in your sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that, Malfoy."

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore made each room have its own password, Ron," Harry suggested.

"How can you...? But you... Did you just...?"

Hermione laughed. "Easy, Ron. Breathe. Think. Now, formulate your question."

Ron simply glared at the brunette, whose eyes were dancing with mirth.

"I hate you," he declared. "I hate you all." And he slammed the door to his dorm shut behind him.

The three behind him laughed together, before realising what they were doing.

"Well, er, I'm going to the library," Hermione said standing up and gathering her bag.

"Big surprise, there," Harry laughed as she left the room. "Guess it's just you and me, then, Malfoy."

"I guess it is."

The two took out their transfiguration books, and got down to the work.

A/N: Sorry about the long break guys. I had a serious brain clot on this one.


	3. Chocolate Cake and Homework

"So, we become the form of whatever animal best suits our personalities?" Harry asked Draco after dragging through the first chapter of _Animagus Magic_.

"Yeah," Draco replied, setting his book down on top of Harry's. "So, we have to have a list of possible animals and reasons for those choices tomorrow. You want to meet back here during lunch tomorrow? It's kind of late, and we still have to pick a potion for Snape."

"About that, we have to pick an already existing potion and theorize ways to make it better, yes?"

Draco nodded.

"I was thinking. What about the Wolfsbane potion. See if we can find a way for it to completely cure the lycanthropy, instead of just remedy it's effects."

"Maybe you're not quite half as dumb as I thought."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, but the blonde ignored him.

"Well, time for bed. If the rest of our classes are any indication, we've got a dorm together, Potter."

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a thud. "Ron?" he called out sleepily. 

"No, dumbass, he's rooming with Boot, remember?"

"Fuck. Draco."

"Yes, we all know you want to fuck me." There was a pause in which Harry's snort was clearly heard. "And did you just call me Draco?"

"You expect me to remember anything this bloody early?"

"Not a morning person, eh?"

"No. And you're a right bastard in the morning. Lea'me the fuck alone."

"No, breakfast is going to start in ten minutes, go shower."

"Yes, dear," Harry mocked.

"Fuck you, Harry."

"You know you want to," Harry said as he dissapeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry left for breakfast as Draco took over the bathroom. Once in the Great Hall, he sat beside Ron, who was sitting beside Hermione. 

The two kept glancing at each other, but still avoiding the other's eyes. "Oh, for the love of everything holy, guys, your sexual tension is killing **me**! Ron, Hermione does like you. 'Mione, Ron adores you. Now go find a room and discuss."

The pair blushed, but ran off anyway. Harry sighed as Draco took Ron's recently vacated seat.

"Those two finally leave for snog?"

"Yeah. About damn time, too. It's only taken them seven years."

Draco laughed. Harry gave him a calculating look, before holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

Draco quirked his eyebrow, but took the proffered hand and grinned, "Oh my God! **The** Harry Potter? Can I see your scar? Draco Malfoy, by the way."

By now, everyone was staring at them watching, waiting. Harry laughed. "My own little fanboy, huh?"

Now Draco laughed. "Not quite, Harry."

"Ron'll shit a brick."

* * *

"You WHAT!" 

"I'm pretty sure he's not a Death Eater, mate."

"Pretty sure? There's still some doubt, huh?"

"There's always doubt."

"But, he's MALFOY!"

"Hey, Harry, I don't see a brick, yet," Draco joked.

"And he's calling you Harry! And what's this about a brick?"

Harry glared at Draco. "Nothing, Ron, he's just trying to be funny."

"But, he..." Ron stopped and stared at Harry dumbfounded. "Wait, you mean he has a sense of humour? That isn't at the expense of another person?"

"Yes, he does. He can be quite funny when he wants to be."

"Hey!" Draco called. "You know, 'he' can hear you. 'He' is here." The three laughed together. "Oh, god, that has to be one for the history books."

"Come on, let's go find 'Mione."

* * *

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." 

Harry laughed. "Always one step ahead of all of us, huh?"

"Always, Harry, dear."

"Now, don't go calling me 'dear'. Ron might get jealous," Harry winked.

"Huh? What?" was Ron's intelligent response.

* * *

Lunch found Harry and Draco in the kitchens with rolls of parchment and an untouched chocolate cake. They were looking over each others' lists and editing them. Once they had finished, Harry cut two slices of the cake, handing one to Draco, and biting into the other as he did so. 


	4. Swan Song

Harry and Draco left the kitchens and met Hermione and Ron outside the room for Transfiguration.

"Where were you two?" she scolded.

"Oh, you know us. Off snogging in a spare broom closet," Draco tossed out flawlessly.

Harry grinned and turned to him, "We really need to find someplace more spacious next time."

They turned back to see Hermione with a shocked look, and Ron trying not to purge his stomach of its lunch.

They were about to explain they had been joking when McGonagall stepped out. "Are you four going to come inside or should we have class out here?"

"Oh, out here would be a wonderful change!" Draco offered.

"It was a rhetorical question, young man. Get inside." They all shuffled inside and to the empty seats waiting for them. as McGonagall proceeded to take up everyone's homework. "Now, today, I have a potion for each of you, it will turn you into your animagus form for five minutes. One person from each group come up and retreive to vials. Once you have sat back down, one of you take the potion. Do not take your potion while the other is still in their form. Your work for tomorrow is to note your partner's form and speculate as to why that form chose them. The rest of class is a free period. Go find someplace you will have space to transform."

Harry and Draco, caught up in their excitement, neglected to pull Hermione and Ron aside and explain they had been joking. Perhaps the following events would not have happened if they had. However, Madame Fate has her ways.

The pair ran outside and sat by the lake. "I suppose one of us should take this," Harry noted.

"I'll go first," Draco volunteered and downed the potion. His face distorted in disgust. "There really needs to be a way to make potions taste better."

No sooner had he said this, than pure white feathers began to cover his skin and he melted into a regal-looking swan, who proceeded to fly for a moment or two before landing in the lake and swimming. Harry was taken aback. He had thought for sure the Slytherin would have become a snake, or fox, or some other slinky creature, not the ethereal beauty before him. The spell was broken however, when the potion wore off and Draco once more appeared before him, swimming in the lake, a few white feathers floating on the surface around him.

The blondewaded out, cast a drying spell and looked out at the lake. Seeing the feathers, he sneared, "Tell me I'm not a duck."

"You're not a duck."

"You're only saying that because I asked you to."

"No. You really aren't a duck. You're a swan."

"A swan?" Harry nodded. "Cool."

Harry took the remaining vial from his pocket and swallowed it, trying to keep it from touching his tongue. His efforts, however were fruitless, and his face, too, contorted in distgust. "Yeah, thing tastes bloody disgust-"

He was caught in mid-sentence as the potion began working. He too sprouted snow-white feathers, but he shrank and shrank, and took on the form of a dove. As soon as he was able, he took to the skies. Flying as high as he could, forgetting he had a limited amount of time. Soon, the potion wore off and he bgan to tumble toward the ground. Without even thinking about it, he summoned his firebolt and mounted in midair, making a clean landing before a terrified Draco.

"You scared the bloody shite out of me!" he yelled slapping Harry on the arm.

Harry looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"You're a dove, by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Figures."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"It's a Christian symbol for God, or the love of god, or something. Everyone already thinks I'm the bloody mesiah."

"Harry, most of us wizards won't get that. Only the muggle-borns."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence reigned as they walked back to the castle. "You were gorgeous, you know. And you seemed to have forgotten ever worry you ever had."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, flying does that to you."

"Mhmm."

"You were beautiful, too you know. All regal and pure."

Draco smiled. A real smile. One of the many to come afterward. "Thank you."

* * *

They walked in to History of Magic to find Ron and Hermione looking at them oddly. It wasn't until the pair sat at the desk in front of them that Harry realized what they mist be thinking.

He took out a piece of parchment, and ripped off a peice.

Quickly, he scribbled out, '_You know we were joking earlier, right? We aren't really shagging'_ and descreetly tossed it under the table behind him, making sure it hit Hermione's foot.

Soon, it lodged between his back and the chair. He stretched, and plucked it up, unfolding it under his desk.

_Sure, Harry. If that's what you want us to believe, _was written in Hermione's meticulous currsive. Just below it was Ron's answer.

_Thank Merlin!_ _That image will give me nightmares for weeks._


	5. Roses and Clove

As Harry and Draco made their way to the Hostpital wing for Medicinal Magics, they were followed by a gossipy twitter, and many stares. Harry placed a hand on Draco shoulder and whispered, "What is going on?"

Draco shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Maybe it's because we're actually friends."

"Entirely possible."

Harry let his hand drop from Draco's shoulder. His hand brushed Draco's on it's way to his side, which seemed to encourage the whispers even more. They hurried to the Hospital wing as fast as they could, and all but slammed the door behind them.

"Class is canceled today, boys, I'm swamped with cases, and cannot teach today. I want a four foot essay from each of you on the different ways to heal broken bones."

The boys stepped back out of the Hospital wing and were once more engulfed in the wispers.

"This is getting to be bloody insane," Draco muttered.

"Well, we can at least avoid it for now. I know a passage, come on."

Harry led the blonde to a small alcove behind a staircase nearby. "This is your passageway?"

Harry glared at him. "Hush a minute will you," he scolded as he began feeling the wall. Finally she stopped, drew his wand, and placed the tip in a crack in the bricks. "I solomnly swear that I am up to no good."

"No bloody shit, I know you're - holy fuck!"

The wall had become invisible, and he could see a winding dust-free passageway though it. "Come on, before it seals again," he said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the shimmerings where the wall had been.

Draco gaped at him once they were inside. "How did you find out about this thing?"

"I made it," Harry shrugged.

"Bloody brilliant. Where does it go?"

"Wherever I want it to. Kitchens, dorms, or library?"

"Hmmm, kitchens."

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

"Dobby is glad to see the young masters Harry and Draco again. Twice in one day, Dobby is honored. Dobby has made some of Master Draco's favourite candy. Dobby will be right back." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Stained glass candy. I hope he made cinnamon."

Dobby, who had just returned shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Dobby is sorry, Master Draco, it is clove."

"Clove's good, too."

"Clove!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Draco, that's it. Come, on we're going to the library."

"Candy first, Master Harry?"

Dobby and Draco were looking at him with their best lost puppy looks, that Harry had to give in and sit for a bit sucking on the hard candy.

"Now, what's 'it', Harry?" Draco asked.

"Clove. We can add clove to the Wolfsbane potion. Probably fresh clove, but it probably won't work on its own, there'll have to be other elements for exorcism, and some others for healing, and purification. And - Draco does the Wolfsbane have rose in it?"

"No, it doesn't, why?"

"Lunar magic, healing and protection, and banishing. What else is for lunar magic?"

"Jasmine, Calla Lillies, Anise, there's quite a few, but I see where you're going. Maybe we could talk Snape into letting is see if we can come up with a completely new potion. Wolfsbane isn't meant to cure, simply, simply ease the symptoms."

* * *

The boys left the kitchens and made their way to the dungeons. Harry was about to knock on Snape's door when it was flung open. "What is it, Potter?"

"Professor Snape, instead of trying to alter Wolfsbane to cure lycanthropy, can we try and make an entirely new potion!" Harry was positively glowing, and Snape found it difficult to say no. "Yes, Potter, you can. Though, even with Mr. Malfoy's expertise, I doubt you can."

"I don't know, Professor," Draco cut in, "he has some brilliant ideas. But you'll see when we get working on. We need to get some major research in."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, guys, but brain block set in. And it'll put you on your toes for how they get it all done. And what's everyone gossiping about? grins Just wait and see! And review!


	6. Strawberries and Squid

The two boys jubilantly made their way to Defense and arrived just before Tueri shut the door. "Glad you two could join us. Take your seats and we'll begin." As the boys sat, they began to take out their books, like everyone else. "Leave your books; you won't need them today. Do you remember your assignment from last class? Well, the tables are charmed to produce the foods you thought of -covered of course, so your partner can't see it until they eat it. Now, one of you from each pair will come up here and get a blindfold." She waited as everyone did so. "Now, one of you put on the blindfold, and the other, feed your least favorite food to your partner."

Draco reached for the black cloth between them on the desk and as soon as he had it tied around his eyes, two small bowls appeared on the table. Harry lifted the cover of one and discovered the squid. He tentatively took a peice between his fingers. "I'm sorry you have to taste this shit, Draco, but orders are orders."

"Just give it to me already, and then I can get to whatever the good stuff is."

Harry reached out and held the squid before Draco's lips. They parted a sucked in the slimy thing, along with the tips of Harry's fingers. Harry quickly pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth, blushing. Draco quickly chewed, grimacing. "Gross."

Harry smiled as he lifted the lid to the second bowl which had three separate sections. One with the strawberries, one with the milk, and one with the sugar. He lifted a strawberry by its stem, dipped it in the milk, and then in the sugar. Again, he raised it to Draco's lips, and again the tips of his fingers were sucked in along with the food, Draco's teeth lightly grazing the tips, as he bit off the juicy end. Some of the juice spurted onto Harry's fingers mixing with some remains of sugar. After Draco had swallowed the strawberry, he sucked the juice and sugar from Harry fingers. The raven-haired boy promptly turned the same shade as the fruit before him.

Draco removed the blindfold and handed it to Harry. Forcing down his blush, Harry took the proffered cloth and removed his glasses, tying the cloth over his eyes. He noticed he could see movement through the cloth, though not objects. _Must be how Draco knew I had juice on my fingers,_ he thought, which made him blush again as the feeling of having that soft tongue on his digits came back to him, _Oh, well, two can play this game. _

The two bowls from Harry's side of the table morphed into two plates and moved in front of Draco. He uncovered the first, and found the calamari. Like Harry, he apologized for the taste before holding it before Harry's lips. Harry tilted his head forward slightly to catch the food between his teeth 'accidentally' scraping them along Draco's fingers as well. He started to smirk, but a grimace took over as he tasted the food in his mouth. "Oh, yuck."

Draco fought to suppress a shudder as Harry's teeth grazed his skin. He uncovered the other plate and found a fork lying beside the strawberry shortcake. He cut a small piece of the cake of and lifted it to Harry's lips, holding one hand under the fork to catch anything that fell. And sure enough, just as Harry took the forkful into his mouth, a drop of whipped cream slid off the cake, and onto Draco's palm. Draco began to lift his hand to his own mouth to lick it off, but Harry's grip stopped him. As his hand was slowly brought back in front of Harry's lips, Draco succumbed to the feel of Harry's tongue and lips doing wicked things to his palm before letting it drop back to his lap.

The dishes disappeared as Harry removed the blindfold. Both boys shifted uncomfortably suddenly noticing their trousers were just a wee bit snug.

After class, the boys ran to their dorm, slamming the door closed behind them. Harry pressed Draco into the door using him as a human blockade as he began ravenously devouring the blonde's mouth, still rich with the flavor of strawberries...

Somehow, they ended up on Harry's bed, naked from the waist up. They were simply lying together, smiling, laughing, and sharing occasional sweet kisses. It wasn't until they were rudely awoken from their own little world by a scream. "I'M BLIND!"

Harry turned his head to see Ron gaping at them and Hermione smirking knowingly. Harry turned to Draco, "What happened to the password?"

"We're talking about Hermione, dear, she could figure out anything."

Hermione grinned. "We were calling you for dinner, but you didn't answer, so I thought... Oh, never mind. Come on, Ron, we'll wait for them in common room."

Harry and Draco slowly stood from each others' embrace and picked their shirts up from the floor and began tucking them back into their trousers when Draco asked, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?"

Harry sat on the bed and tugged Draco down next to him, "What do you want us to be?"

"I want to be yours. But boyfriends sounds too..."

"Cliché?"

"Yeah."

"How about lovers?"

Draco smiled, "I'd like that."

He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Harry lips before lifting his robes from the floor. Harry watched him and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He stood and walked behind blonde, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, breathing on his neck as he spoke, "How would you feelabout causing a wee bit of a stir at dinner?" He began to suckle on the jointure of Draco's throat and shoulder.

"That... mmm... depends on... gods... what you're planning."

Harry grinned into Draco's neck and placed a final kiss there before taking Draco's Slytherin robes from his hands, and slipping them onto his own shoulders. Harry grinned wider as a smirk lit up Draco's face and he drew Harry's Gryffindor robes over his own shoulders.

Dinner was an interesting affair as the two strode in late, hair rumpled, and wearing the other's robes. There was shocked silence for a few moments as they sat together and began eating before the hall erupted in whispers. Suddenly, there was a shout of, "I **knew** the rumor was true!"

The two boys looked up to the staff table to find Snape lording over McGonagall for his discovery. The entire hall looked at him, shocked.

A/N: Thanks for pointing out my typo, Tweety! Everyone else. Hit the little blue button, you know you want to give me review-love!


End file.
